


Maybe Sharing a Bed Wasn't Such a Good Idea

by Anaredrina



Series: Serendipity [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Loss of Virginity, Rule 34, Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaredrina/pseuds/Anaredrina
Summary: Against better judgement, you do decide to take him up on that offer he pitched in the car. You don't know if it's the best decision you ever made, but you went there and can't go back.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy & Reader, Leon S. Kennedy & You, Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Series: Serendipity [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988086
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Maybe Sharing a Bed Wasn't Such a Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is a song reference to some shit I listened to when I was 13.
> 
> The namesake for the series also appears in this chapter!

Back in your apartment, you noticed he still seemed quite on edge and jumpy. Now that he was aware that you too were thinking of taking things to the bedroom, he felt awkward resuming his previous proximity to you, as you both settled on the couch. Leon wrapped an arm around you, and you leaned into him on his right side. Really, this was already more than what you could have ever asked for from him.

He was still decently afraid of making a wrong move, and it constantly flew over your head that you haven’t even known him for a full 24 hours yet. Maybe if you both thought about it, clearly like each other and wanted to have sex so damn badly, it wasn’t such a bad idea? You still felt like outright asking him was a bit weird. Thank God Leon said something. 

“Any chance you need anything? I said I'd be more useful tonight. Back rub or something maybe?” He blushed, you felt like you knew why he was trying to offer that sort of thing. And you did indeed feel really stupid for asking for him to bend you over and take you. He did want to bend you over; but not for that. 

“Sure why not.” You got up out of Leon's grasp so that he could have clear access to your back, still while sitting.   
“You don't wanna lay down?”   
“Maybe in a bit.”   
He'd take that as an answer. When he laid his hands on your back he was a lot more gentle than you expected for some reason. 

He focused on your upper shoulders, and would occasionally go down to your waist and sides or down your arms. Every time he touched you lower down your back you felt goosebumps spread across your skin and no doubt he felt that too on the exposed bits of skin.   
“Are you cold?”  
“No. I'm fine.” Leon knew damn well that you weren't cold though.   
“Do you want to sit on my lap?”  
You turned around to look at him, he was already giving you a shit eating grin. Clearly he wouldn’t mind if you just helped yourself to sit down on his lap if he asked you that, and he caught on to what you were doing when you got up, and put his legs together, and tried to sit up straight as possible. Really all he could see was your back, and you barely weighed anything to him. Leon promptly resumed what he was doing earlier. While you weren’t expecting it, he did unzip your dress on your back so he could get a better grip on you, but you didn’t mind. You felt his fingers tug at your bra, and he asked if he could take it off. It was pretty clear where this was going at this point.

Now that your back was completely bare, you could fully appreciate his not too shabby massage skills, and Leon was quite excited if he dared say so himself. You’d notice that a short while after, feeling his hardon poking your ass again.  
“You’re really soft. And warm.” His hands swiped over your shoulders, pushing your bra strap and dress sleeves down your arm, causing your heart beat to speed up.  
“I hope you didn’t mind that?”  
“Nope, it’s fine.” Leon smiled, even though you couldn’t see it. He pressed a soft kiss to your shoulder blade.   
“You’re gorgeous, did you know that?”  
You chuckled softly. “Leon…” He spread his legs a bit, so that you would fall down to sit sort of between his legs and in his lap at the same time, you were petite enough for it to not be too awkward. He then wrapped his arms around you, and rested his chin on your shoulder. “What? I mean it.”   
“I thought you wanted me to ask for it, in your own words?”  
“I did. No harm in setting the mood though.”

You scoffed, but still chuckled under your breath.  
“Tell me if all you want right now is actually just a back rub though, deal? Don’t want to make you uncomfortable, or do something you don’t want, okay?”  
“Deal. And yes I’d like a back rub.” You made little air quotes when you said ‘back rub’, hoping he’d get the memo.

While you couldn't see it, a huge victorious smile lined his lips right now. He worked on your back some more, trying his best to actually help relax you a bit while he thought about some things, like how much his life had changed in the past 24 hours. He was borderline suicidal 24 hours ago, and didn't really know if he'd ever make it to town, much less if he even wanted to in the end. 

But he was glad that he decided to keep going and try to make smarter decisions, and he was glad that out of all people he ran into you, and you were so kind and understanding of his situation. If it was truly a smart move to work his way down newspaper ads for roommates at 3 am was up for debate, he even more or less just stole that paper from the truck rest stop he showered at and thank God it was fairly new. 

He did feel a tinge of shame for not getting his stupid raging hormones under control, but you didn't seem to mind and were on the same page. When he first called up the number on the ad he was sort of hoping you would be someone he wouldn't really be interested in, because romantic drama is the last thing he needs right now. 

Then again he felt bad for thinking that he was wishing you'd be ugly and not attractive. Because now Leon was convinced it was some sort of sign to have so much chemistry with you, and wouldn't want to trade you for anyone else right now. 

The stress and turbulence of the past week really taught him it's okay to seize the moment and enjoy what you've got, or survive with what you've got. Without that little push or the events of the past week he'd likely be much more weary of getting close to a girl again, much less as aggressively and intensely as with you. So he dismissed his moral dilemma of potentially crossing some more lines tonight if it came down to it. 

You still may have had some second thoughts, realistically this is absolutely stupid and insane. But you trusted your gut feeling that this was okay to do, at least in your mind. Nobody would really be able to know about this, or judge you for this either way. 

After Leon went silent while massaging your back you figured he must be thinking his brain into a pile of mush because he was oddly quiet. 

“Thinking about something?” You felt him perk up as you tore him out of his thoughts.   
“Huh?”  
“Were you thinking about something?”, you asked again. 

Leon ceased his motions, and wrapped his arms back around you like he did a few minutes ago, resting his chin on your shoulder. His hot breath fanning down your collar bones made you shiver for a moment, and he grasped tighter. 

“Yeah. No big deal. Nothing bad.” After you remembered what you were pretty much about to do, you turned your head slightly to get a look at him.

“You sure we shouldn't go back to pick up something?” Leon's handsome face lit up red and you smiled fiendishly. He shook the look off his face and tried to compose himself while discussing that subject. 

“I thought you said you're all set?”  
“Just a safety precaution.”

He exhaled and nodded his head off to the side, slowly closing and opening his eyes, not quite rolling them because he knew you had a point. 

“If it makes you feel more comfortable, sure. But I don't mind Uh...” He blushed again and trailed off. For him it was very awkward to talk about anything of this nature even though he really wanted it. He lost his virginity before to the girl who dumped him, but it's something he'd rather forget and brush off as a fleeting memory if he already hasn't. It wasn't really enjoyable, but he was convinced you'd make it a lot different. 

Admittedly, he really wasn't in the mood to trudge back to the nearest gas station and pick up condoms. As stupid as it is he trusted you, and he remembered seeing a packet of birth control pills on your nightstand, and saw you take one this morning.

“Not using any,” he added, finally. Immediately he felt your body moving as you scoffed and heard you giggle faintly. You knew he felt awkward about this and there was no doubt about it. You also guessed he's probably a virgin. 

“Not using what?”  
“The thing I showed you at the store,” he quipped, while trying to tickle you and tease you back a little. He got a little carried away, letting his finger tips wander around to your front side where he wanted to tickle you around your ribcage and hip bones. 

The warm pads of his fingertips on your side did tickle a little initially, but he eventually made his way underneath the opened dress to your hip bones where he stopped tickling you, but rather traced small patterns around your skin. Your giggling ceased and everything shifted back to a more suggestive undertone.

He occasionally dipped the very tips of his fingers underneath the waistband of your panties and you felt a smile on his lips as he kissed your neck. Arching your back into the front of his chest also elicited small groans from him, seeing as you were brushing up against his hard on.

As you pressed your back closer to him, his fingers wandered off further to just a few inches away from your core. He paused suddenly and you felt him exhale sharply down the side of your neck. 

“Are you sure about this?” He asked meekly. While it was a bit cheeky of you to not give him a verbal response, you decided to answer his question a bit differently. 

You took his hand and pulled it further down. All the way down, and pressed his hand flat against your center. He adjusted his fingers so that his middle and ring fingers were pressed against you, and slowly yet firmly brushed up against your core. He gasped when he felt just how wet you were after applying a bit more pressure and out of curiosity he slipped his ring finger under your panties on the side. 

Leon was rubbing along your slit with one finger, coating it in your slick. One pass was more than enough. Something about the way he was touching you told you that maybe he's not a virgin; he somewhat seems to know what he's doing. Once you began to whimper faintly he realized that he didn't even ask for permission and tried to withdraw his finger, but you were quicker and squeezed his hand in place with your thighs. 

“You like that?” He asked. The tone of his voice was somewhere between genuinely curious, and trying to talk dirty to you. You replied with a simple “mhm”, and squeezed this hand harder, urging him to keep going. 

That little bit of confirmation that he was pleasuring you and arousing you like this made his cock feel that much harder and painful, but he'd gladly wait until he can at least feel inside you with his fingers. A faint groan came from him before you felt his finger slowly wriggling towards your entrance. Yeah, he's definitely got an idea of what he's doing, you thought. 

Leon's lips landed on your neck again, this time he definitely left a mark behind as he inserted his ring finger into your wet heat, curling it upwards before locking it in that position and sliding it in and out of you slowly, over and over again. It didn't take him long to find your g spot, he's observant and smart and definitely noticed you getting louder and more excited. 

Even though he was very busy with you, he was trying to push back the overwhelming thoughts he had on his mind right now, this is all such a drastic change of pace but he enjoyed it and opted to focus on you; the present. But then he kept wondering how he got so lucky as to have the honor to be doing this to you right now, making you quietly whimper his name as you squirmed in his arms. 

Speaking of which, he felt like you quite literally fell into his arms last night, as some sort of saving grace, or serendipity. Though he enjoyed it and was foolishly on board with committing to you right now, he was still aware that you saved his life and he felt dirty for rushing to do this to you; but it seemed you both had the same idea. No matter the fact that you're technically just strangers. But how could he stop right now?

He felt you tightening up around his finger, and knew you would probably finish soon if he keeps going and he wouldn't ruin it for you. Even if your hands weren't on his member right now he didn't even mind. Just being allowed to do this to you had him over the moon. 

“Leon, I'm going to-” your muttering interrupted his train of thought but he really shouldn't be surprised. Hearing you say that- or try to at least was enough of a reality check for him at this point. He supposed he'd just bite the bullet. 

You noticed he picked up the pace as you whimpered, and lowered his lips down to your ear. He had a simple command for you, and delivered it quietly. You weren't very quiet on the other hand. 

“Cum for me.”

After reaching your breaking point of pleasure with Leon's finger quite literally mercilessly fucking you, you cursed out loud and called his name as your body seized up. He did the best he could to keep you from squirming too much, and was relishing in the pulsating feeling he felt around his finger as you tightened around him erratically.

Once he was sure you were finished riding out your high, he pulled his finger out which was buried up to the last joint into your core, shivering slightly at the sensation. Leon had a smile on his face and instantly brought that same finger to his lips to taste you. He made it a point to very obviously lick his fingers. 

“You taste sweet.” 

You blushed, before getting up to sit down on his lap, facing him. There wasn't too much room on the couch, so he repositioned himself to lay along the length of the couch after discarding his shirt and pants, while you took off your dress and bra, leaving the panties on as you crawled back on top of him. 

Leon wrapped his hands around your waist as you bent down to rest your forehead on his shoulder, positioning your center to grind against him. He tried to suppress a few groans here and there but he was reaching the end of his rope soon before he's just going to either beg you or push your panties to the side, just for some increased friction. 

Luckily he didn't need to beg, soon you were grinding on him and lightly twitching whenever you felt the aftershocks of your last orgasm wash over your stimulated center. 

His propensity to be overly kind and cautious was crumbling with his resolve; after a while he gripped one side of your hips and held you in place above his lap, as he took his cock out from his briefs. He exhaled deeply, before nudging it against your center needily. 

“You still want this?” He asked, sounding tired yet still cheeky. He was prodding his tip against your clit in the meantime, his precum transferring to your panties now, ruining them yet again. 

“God, I want you so fucking bad,” he growled, tugging on your hair to get you to look at him. His voice cracked, indicating his intense yearning.

Once you laid eyes on him you felt your heart flutter. He's so handsome. He's genuinely impossibly handsome. And he wants you. His face was flushed and his eyes were burning bright behind the slight hint of glassiness. His lips were darker and redder than usual too, and strands of hair stuck to his face with sweat. 

You tried to suppress a smile by pressing your lips into a thin line, but you figured you'd nod and allow him to go ahead. 

He didn't hesitate to yank on your panties so hard that he actually snapped them down the side of the elastic, so they fell off your body and onto his lap. 

“Someone's eager,” you remarked. You truly found it endearing just how much he wanted you and how clumsy he was. Embarrassed, he grabbed the remains of your panties and tossed them behind him, trying to not laugh. 

“I want you so fucking bad,” he mumbled while gritting his teeth as he greedily pushed his tip along your slit, and pushed it against your clit. You were still decently jittery because you orgasmed not too long ago and were a tad sensitive but you also couldn't wait for him to slip inside you. He dragged the tip of his cock all along your slit and gathered your arousal until it was about to run down the length of his shaft. 

He grinned at you, “You're so wet.”  
You reached behind your back to interrupt him and line him up with your entrance aching to be filled up. Leon got the hint and took his length back into his hands and pressed his tip upwards into your overwhelming heat, as you pushed your hips down onto his thighs. The sensation did sting a little, he was definitely stretching you out but that's exactly what you wanted to feel, that slight sting as you felt his cock filling you up nicely.

Once he bottomed out inside of you, he felt a huge amount of resistance if he tried to pull his hips down. Leon's hands gripped your ass, and gave each size a firm squeeze. “Holy shit you're tight too.” 

You chuckled at him playfully before taking matters into your own hands, and began to ride on top of him. He was really deep inside you, usually deeper than what you’re comfortable with.You set up a relentless pace, not allowing him to slip out more than an inch or so. You were greedy. 

“Don't have to take it that deep if it hurts,” he commented, rather innocently. He could definitely feel the difference between only keeping half of his length inside you versus this, and he was aware that he's probably filling you to the brim. Not like he would mind at all though. 

After a few moments of just looking into his eyes below you while you kept riding, you gave an answer. “No, I like it.” His shaft was practically slamming into your core, and your thighs were snugly wrapped around his lap while you tried your best to hold on without hurting his shoulders.

He threw his head back, and let out a few laboured grunts as you continued your merciless pace. Admittedly, you knew you’d be quite sore due to this, but it was worth the pleasure and you trusted the pills. You still couldn’t believe this was happening with someone who is pretty much a stranger to you, but that doesn’t matter in the heat of the moment. 

Leon was already nearing his end though, you felt him struggling for breath more often and groaning. He even occasionally let your name slip, which made your heart flutter a bit. You were also getting very close, just a little bit more. You could feel your legs starting to give out and you felt more resistance from his shaft pushing in and out of you as you tightened up, and it felt so much better than each previous pass.

“I’m going to- again-” you whimpered quietly. He figured what you meant, and actually started bucking his hips upwards to meet yours to help you over the edge, and he haphazardly sought out your lips for a kiss as you finished, and you tried to keep quiet to the best of your ability but there was so much to focus on. You stopped moving to ride out your high, also to hopefully not break each other’s teeth while kissing like that. 

After you broke the kiss to catch your breath and also because you couldn’t support your weight anymore, Leon bucked his hips a last few times and let out a loud ‘fuck’ followed by shallow breaths and him ceasing his movement. Your head was resting on his good shoulder, and he started running his hands through your hair. The warmth creeping inside of your core was more and more obvious now, and you relished in that feeling of having his release inside you.

“That was something, huh?” He asked, chuckling faintly.  
“Of course.” Now you propped yourself back up to look at him. Once you met his eyes you could definitely tell; yes, you’re going to fall for this man. So maybe this wasn’t such a bright idea. That still didn’t stop you from giving him a dopey smile, and he was giving you one of those smiles too. 

While it could be expected, of course he felt the same. You’re a stranger, but you’ve helped him in too many ways for him to list out. And affection was the best avenue to express his gratitude, only if you’re open to it, which you seem to be. He would already be willing to give so much for you, even more after this incident, but ‘incident’ sounds so harsh. He’d definitely more so name it a lucky call.

Out of breath, Leon picked up the conversation again, laying one hand on your cheek, looking at you with half lidded eyes and a soft smile. “You’re gorgeous.” 

You closed your eyes and blushed for a moment, and halted the sudden influx of remorse for a bit. After that passed your expression hardened and you gave him a knowing, concerned look. Does this mean you maybe weren’t on the pill? Was that not safe? Now he was scared too.

“I… I don’t know if this was a good idea.” He still hasn’t even pulled out of you, and he felt incredibly anxious and his brain was already a mess again.  
‘H-how?”  
“I don’t know. What if we don’t work out? This is pretty irreversible you know.”  
“I’m confident that I will see more in you than just… This.”  
“We don’t know. This is just a hookup at this point.”

He shifted beneath you to brace his weight on his good shoulder/arm.  
“Y/n, even if it sounds stupid I’d love to stay and make this work, problems or no problems. Seriously, the rent stuff is secondary. I can handle it. I know I’m an idiot, but I’d just like to stay with you.”

That made you smile again, and relieved Leon's worries. You moved around on his lap again, shifting your attention to the mess you two just made. It was already getting onto Leon’s lap, dripping out slowly. He caught a peek, and blushed so hard you thought he was unwell. He just creampied you. That’s beyond lewd or dirty by his standards. He bit his lip nervously, and you noticed he was staring.

“Is that… Something you like? As in, do it again?”  
He turned his gaze back to you and nodded with a huge grin on his face. 

“We can arrange that,” you chuckled while easing yourself off of his lap. He hasn’t even gone soft yet. You waddled to the bathroom to turn on the shower and get a towel before calling him back to the bathroom to get cleaned up and head off to bed. What an interesting past 24 hours… At least by showering with him you’d get a chance to properly clean off his shoulder wound, among other things.


End file.
